Hikari no Chou
by Serene Death
Summary: [au fic] Sora. [clumsy, sweet, and about to undergo a transformation] Riku. [gorgeous, slightly sadistic, and about to undergo a transformation] [RiSo, SqYu, AkRo, TiSe, ClAe]
1. Light, Star, Scorch, Twilight, Dawn

**DISCLAIMER:** Throughout the games, did Riku jump Sora at all? No? Well then OBVIOUSLY I do not own it.

**A/N:** Dude, what the hell is Sora's last name again? T.T Oh well. I put whatever fit into their title in the game. Sorry. Hah.

**And since I'm a FREAKIN IDIOT, I need help on something. How the crap do you accent Namine's name? ARGH! Please help me! T.T**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Light filtered in brightly through the window as the boy laying in his bed let out a groan. He shifted to the right, rolled once, and then basically fell flat on his ass. A burst of laughter came in from the doorway as Sora Hikari groaned.

"Sora, you lazy bum, get up!" a high-pitched voice squealed. Delicate fingers wrapped around Sora's arm as the girl tugged, huffing. After all, Kairi Hoshi wasn't exactly the strongest person in the world. "Gah, Sora! You weigh a ton!" she whined, tugging at him again. Sora gave an incoherent mumble as he yawned loudly.

"Kairi?" he mumbled sleepily, seeing the girl with the long auburn hair in front of him.

"So-_ra_, get up!" she yelled, punching him on the arm. Okay, he took it back--Kairi was pretty strong when it came to punching.

"Whyyyyy?" he groaned, sitting up sleepily as he rubbed at his eyes.

"Be_cause_," Kairi said in a matter-of-fact voice, "today is our first day at Kingdom Hearts. We have to go to school!"

Sora took a minute as the words registered in his mind. _School...first day...Heart?_

"OH! TODAY'S OUR FIRST DAY AT SCHOOL!"

"That's what I just _said_, you lazy bum," Kairi sighed, giving a yawn herself. "And you might as well take your time," she mumbled to Sora, who was now hurriedly tugging on his jeans and brushing his teeth at the same time. "We're already a half-hour late."

He didn't seem to hear her. Sora quickly pulled on his glasses and tugged on his shirt.

"Ready," he said, and Kairi led the way out of his room.

"You know, Sora," Kairi began as she watched him scarf down a piece of toast. Kairi unlocked the doors to her car as she sat in the driver's seat.

"Kairi!" Sora whined, "I wanna drive!" The girl let out a snort.

"No way." The last time Sora had sat in the driver's seat was a frightful memory that took weeks of therapy to get rid of. "Honestly, late on our first day of the new school." Sora pouted.

"It sucks to have transferred from Destiny High." Kairi shot a glance at Sora, who was looking out the window. His brilliant sapphire eyes were dim. "I miss hanging out with Demyx," he murmured, frowning.

Kairi shrugged. "Demyx said that he would come visit us sometime-! WATCH IT, ASSHOLE!" Kairi declared as Sora felt himself being jerked forward. Damn inertia. Damn intertia to hell.

"-and he said that he'll miss you, too," Kairi continued, as if she hadn't just flipped a random person off. Sora nodded with a sigh, and pulled off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose before slipping them back on. Kairi flashed Sora a look.

"You know, Sora, you should really get your hair cut," Kairi said. Since they were currently at a red-light, she reached out and pulled at Sora's long chocolate locks. They stuck out everywhere, but drooped a bit. "And you would be a lot cuter without glasses."

Sora remained silent.

* * *

"Ah, it looks like some of our students have decided to join us," the teacher said. His blue eyes were amused. Sora blinked at him; who knew that the teacher was so...

Sora's sapphire eyes--which were hidden beneath wire-framed glasses--scanned the room, amazed to see almost all girls.

Oookay, so it _wasn't_ just he who noticed that the teacher, Cloud, was extremely..._nice-looking_.

"Er...yeah...sorry we're late," Kairi breathed, a flush painted delicately on her cheeks. Sora mentally sobbed. He would be dealing with 'ohmehgee, that blond teacher is soooo hot!' for the rest of the day. _The horror._

"Alright, Kairi Hoshi, was it? You can take a seat next to..." Cloud's eyes scanned the room. "Namine, raise your hand, please." A girl in a delicate white dress looked up from what seemed like a sketchbook and raised her hand with a smile. Kairi obediently headed towards the empty seat beside her, but not before flashing Cloud an 'ohmehgee you're so hot and I'm going to be whining about it to my poor friend for forever!' kind of look.

"And..." Cloud's blue eyes flitted back to the attendance list as he smirked with amusement. "Sora Hikari, was it? You can sit nex to..." Sora followed the teacher's gaze to a boy. Okay, correction, not just a _normal_ boy, but possibly the most gorgeous boy that Sora had ever seen. Narrow, aquamarine eyes--which leaned towards the green side--were staring out the window intently. Long, silvery hair fell to his shoulders, and a thoughtful frown was placed upon those beautiful lips. "Riku. Raise your hand." The boy's attention snapped towards Cloud, and obediently he raised his hand as Sora walked slowly towards him.

Cloud smiled. All the girls sighed. "Now, back to the lesson."

While Mr. Strife spoke, Sora turned towards Riku with a friendly grin. The older teen paused for a moment, seeing genuine sincerity in the smile. _Still...he has got to be the dorkiest kid I've ever seen_, Riku thought with a raised eyebrow. Maybe underneath those wire-framed glasses and that jungle of brown locks there probably was a person, but...

Riku merely turned back to looking out the window.

* * *

The bell for lunch rang as Sora snapped up from his chair. "I'mawakeIswear!" The class was empty, save for the teacher, Mr. Leonhart, who was actually standing front of Sora at the moment, stormy grey eyes amused. Leon Leonhart was another really..._nice-looking_...person in this school. Hell, it just seemed to be filled with a bunch of hot guys, ripe for the oggling.

...Not that Sora was gay or anything!

...He was just bi.

"I'm glad you find my class so interesting," Leon chuckled, "but it's your lunch period and I'm sure you don't want to miss it, Sora."

Sora gulped. The man made leather look good; real good. He was wearing black leather pants and a regular white shirt covered by a black leather jacket. "Sorry, Mr. Leonhart." Leon gave a slight smile, and nodded as Sora hurriedly packed all of his things and dashed off.

A moment later after Sora had rushed off, a knock resounded on the classroom door. Leon turned around slowly, seeing a girl with ebony hair and dark onyx eyes grinning cheerfully back at him. "Hey, _Mr. Leonhart_," the girl said in a teasing manner, as Leon shook his head, taking a step towards her as the girl pranced over.

"Better than you calling me Squall," Leon said as she pouted. Her olive-colored boots tapped on the ground impatiently. She moved her arm, showing the small red ribbon tied around it, and the black glove that was on her left hand.

"Find then, Squallie-poo," she said with a grin. "Ready to go?"

"Yuffie," he said with an exasperated sigh, "I have to teach a class after this. And I know how long lunch usually lasts for us." (NOT in that way, pervs!)

"You're so boring!" she pouted again, reaching up with her hands as her arms wrapped around Leon's shoulders. "Mneehhhh!"

He chuckled, pulled back, and bent down to give the girl a kiss.

* * *

"...so many freakin hot guys in this school, so, I mean, I'm kinda thinking right now that this school is awesome. What do you think, Sora?"

"Huh?" Sora's attention snapped back to Kairi, who was impatiently tapping her foot.

"So-_ra_!" Kairi pouted. "Weren't you listening to _anything_ I said?"

"...Er...define 'listening', Kairi," Sora murmured sheepishly.

"Seriously, what's up with you?" Kairi asked as the lunch lady scooped lasagna onto Kairi's plate. The lasagna hit it hard, sending splatters of sauce onto Kairi's jacket as she let out a groan. "What's your problem?"

The lunch lady, whose nametag read 'Larxene', glared at Kairi. "You, ya little--..." The rest of the lunch lady's sentence became incoherent as Kairi turned with a frown to Sora. A brief, "...stab all these kids one day..." made contact with Sora's ears.

"Could you carry my stuff? I'll be right back," Kairi said, and took off without another word. _Gee, Kai, thaaaanks._

Sora gulped. Balace was definitely not his forte. Picking up his tray (which was heavier) with his left hand and using his weaker hand to hold Kairi's, Sora began his troubled journey to the land of the lunch tables. The plates swished back and forth precariously on the plastic blue tray, and several times Sora had to lean forward in order for the lasagna to slide backwards. For some reason, it didn't look as easy as it was done.

"CRAP!" Sora exclaimed as he slipped on a puddle--only just seeing the yellow sign that said 'caution: slippery'--he began his gravity-defying fall backwards and nearly spilled both of the lunches if it wasn't for two pairs of hands that caught him. Sora winced, waiting for the impact.

"Kid, open your eyes. You're not gonna fall," a voice said. It was smooth, confident, and had some kind of hidden fire to it. Sora cracked a sapphire, mirror-the-sky eye open to see a pair of flamboyant green eyes and a pair of cerulean, mirror-the-ocean eyes staring back at him.

"Are you okay?" Sora turned towards the owner of the cerulean, mirror-the-ocean eyes. _Wow._ The boy, whoever he was, had messy blond hair that stuck out in multiple directions that rivaled Sora's. A concerned look was in his pretty eyes.

"I-I'm fine," Sora stuttered.

"Haha, we just saved your life," said the smooth, confident voice. Sora turned towards _that_ voice, seeing the flamboyant green eyes glimmering with amusement. His blue eyes widened. Red hair, which looked like liquid fire, spiked out from the person's head, and under those bright green eyes were tattooed, black-diamond-like tears. "The name is Axel Kogasu. Got it memorized?"

Sora nodded numbly. He turned towards the blonde boy, who was now righting the plates and setting them down on the table in front of them. "Roxas. Roxas Hakumei," he introduced, smiling. Sora flashed a grin back.

"Sora Hikari. Thanks for helping me with the lunch trays!" he said brightly, grinning at them. Axel took the moment to give a grin at Roxas. It was as if the sun itself was giving the two a lopsided grin.

"Sora!" Said teen turned around, seeing Kairi rushing back from the bathroom.

"I am SO sorry, but man, that spaghetti sauce took for_ever_ to get out, and--Oh. Hi." A blush slowly rose to Kairi's cheeks.

Again, damn this school was filled with a lot of hot guys!

"I-I'm Kairi Hoshi," she introduced, as the other two smirked.

"I'm Roxas Hakumei."

"Axel Kogasu, the man that just saved your friend's ass, here," Axel said in that smooth, confident tone. Sora decided he liked it. "Got it memorized?"

Kairi blinked. "Er...thanks. Sora's really clumsy," she laughed, and this time it was Sora who had a healthy blush on his cheeks.

"Come sit with us," Roxas offered, tugging on Sora's arm as Axel picked up the two trays. As Sora protested and began to take them from him, Axel grinned.

"Ah-ah-aaahhh," teased the older boy, "don't want you falling again, now do we, Sora-_chan._"

Again with the blush. Roxas rolled his eyes. "Stop teasing him, Axel."

"Awww, what, Rox, jealous?" Sora smiled. The redhead made it his job to tease. The blond rolled his eyes, but a faint blush made its way to his cheeks.

As they neared a table, Sora could see three more people: a girl with short, brown hair and large emerald eyes, a boy with sandy blond hair and cheerful blue eyes, and another, slightly-older boy with reddish hair and brown (is it brown?) eyes.

"Hey guys," Axel said, setting the trays down as he scooted in next to the girl.

"Axel!" the girl laughed, poking him. "You'll never believe what Tidus just--ehh? Who are you?" Sora and Kairi blinked.

"Er, I'm Sora Hikari," he offered.

"Kairi Hoshi," Kairi introduced. The girl giggled, while both boys just rolled their eyes. Roxas plopped onto the seat next to Axel as he began to speak.

"Selphie," the girl offered with a grin, taking Sora's hand in a strong grip as she shook it enthusiastically. Sora smiled back, ignoring the feeling of his arm basically getting ripped out of its socket.

"Tidus," the boy with sandy hair introduced, smiling as his gaze flickered towards Selphie. Sora inwardly grinned. He could see signs of 'like' when he saw it.

"Wakka, yeah?" the reddish-haired teen said, smiling.

"Nice to meet all of you!" Kairi exclaimed, being the more sociable type. Sora just sat next to Roxas, smiling and nodding and laughing.

However, a brief flash of silver appeared in the corner of his eyes as Sora turned slightly, seeing the silver-haired _god_ from earlier. Apparently, Selphie caught him staring. The girl pushed Axel and Roxas next to Tidus (to Tidus's disappointment), and sat at the new space next to Sora. She playfully nudged him in the ribs.

"Ow!" he winced, rubbing his ribs. "Your elbows are sharp..."

Selphie giggled. "Sorry!" she apologized. Then, she changed the subject. "So you're looking at _him_, huh?" Selphie knew she was right, because at that moment, a slight flush rose to Sora's cheeks. Everyone paused momentarily. He was _adorable_ when he blushed.

"Er...what are you talking about?" Sora asked, trying in vain to keep his voice steady and eyes _off_ the silver-haired god.

"What am I talking about?" Selphie repeated. Her grin widened into a mischevious one. "I'm talking about--HEY! RIKU! WAVE REAL QUICK, WILL YA?" Sora's eyes widened as he blushed a deeper crimson. The silver-haired teen blinked in confusion, and complied by waving two fingers. Sora blinked, hearing sighs of wonder and admiration echoing through the cafeteria. Damn. So Riku had his own fangroup as well...

Sora sighed. "He's Riku Akegata, as you know," Selphie said with amusement. "Pretty, ain't he?"

Sora blinked. "Although," Selphie continued, "I think you would be a _lot_ cuter if you cut your hair..." She studied him absentmindedly with emerald green eyes. "...and got contacts. But don't get different color contacts," she warned. "My cousin once got color contacts, and they must've not agreed with her eye color or something, because her eyes turned _red_, man, and not the pretty kind of red, either, it was like the freakish _bloodshot_ red, and..."

Sora tried in vain to listen, but found that his attention kept wandering back to Riku Akegata. He didn't think he ever saw anyone that...

...nice-looking...

He sent another glance in Riku's direction, only to find that his eyes had locked with the silver-haired teen's aquamarine ones. Quickly, Sora turned away, embarassed.

"...take her to the _happy house_, so, I mean, now you know why you shouldn't get colored contacts."

* * *

_Sapphire._ The deep, sapphire, mirror-the-sky kind of blue. Riku Akegata blinked. He didn't think _anyone,_ not even a model or superstar, or someone with a lot of money and a lot of freetime, had those kind of eyes. Those kind of eyes that made you just freeze on eye contact, and make you tremble slightly because they showed you an endless world, an endless expanse of sky, an endless field of sapphire-tainted flowers. The boy had interesting eyes indeed.

Unknown to Sora, those eyes had captured Riku's attention, and now he was studying the boy carefully. Sure, he had seen the boy earlier during Cloud's teaching period, but Riku had merely spared him a brief glance and ignored the rest. Cinnamon-chocolate hair stuck out in multiple directions, and drooped slightly with the fact that _his_ hair was becoming longer. Black, wire-framed glasses covered the boy's amazing eyes. Riku followed the boy's arms, seeing lean muscle showing through. The kind of muscle that was noticeable, but not noticeable to the point of being disgusting, Riku mused. The boy was petite. Small. Fragile-like. Almost like a girl, in fact.

A smirk made it's way to Riku's lips.

_A new toy._

* * *

**Name Translations:**

Hikari- light  
Hoshi- star  
Kogasu- to scorch  
Hakumei- twilight  
Akegata- dawn

T..T My first time writing a Rikora story! Hehe. Riku may seem a little...sadistic...I guess, but...meh. This is a spurr-of-the-moment kind of thing, so...please don't expect too much updating until I finish writing The Adventures of Insanity...Sorry to those of you who might actually want me to update this! T..T

---_Ri_**i**


	2. The Sky's Transformation

**DISCLAIMER:** I no own.

**A/N:** Priorities, ranging from (1) highest to (4) lowest:

**1:** The Adventures of Insanity  
2: Hikari no Chou  
_3:_ Fate's Freakish Ways  
4: Just Because

And also, I used Rikku/Yuna/Paine's outfits from Kingdom Hearts II, **not** from Final Fantasy X or any other.

Credits to It Started with a Paopu for helping me learn how to freakin use the accent thingie..X3

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_A dream._

_Hands, oh-so-soft hands, resting against the delicate flesh of his hips. Petal-soft lips, gently nipping their way up his neck, making the boy react by tightening his hold on silvery hair. The older teen pulls back, and Sora gasps, seeing aquamarine eyes boring into his sapphire ones._

_He's drowning, drowning, and doesn't want to be saved._

"...ra?"

_Drowning, oh, drowning so pleasantly. Those beautiful eyes have a hold on him._

"..ora? Sora?"

_They lock him in, they twist his heart and clench it painfully, they--_

"SORA!"

"Riku?" he mumbled out. Thankfully, his best friend hadn't heard it.

"Sora, you lazy bum! Get up!" Standing in front of him was Kairi, fists on her hips, long auburn hair swaying in the wind because of the open window. "C'mon! We have to take the bus today. Cid took my car...Said he needed to take it to the shop so that he could fix it up for me."

"Cid...car?" Cid Highwind had taken Sora and Kairi in when their respective parents had died. He was a gruff man, with dirty-blonde hair and expectant blue eyes, and a toothpick that just seemed to always being in his mouth, though it served no purpose whatsoever. He also had a tendency to swear. And not just 'ooh, shit' once in a while, it was full-blown 'motherfucker fuckin jackarse!' everyday.

"Yeah. Get up!" In a flurry of fluffy blankets and pillows, Sora leapt up from his bed, took one step foward, and fell. _Again._

Kairi resisted the urge to let out a frustrated sigh. Gods, the boy was so clumsy; Kairi believed that he could trip on air, if it were possible.

"So-ra-get-up-we're-go-ing-to-be-late!" Kairi grunted, trying to pull at the boy's foot. He merely let out a groan, sticking a hand in his mass of cinnamon-brown spikes as he rubbed his head. For a moment, Kairi couldn't deny the fact that her best friend looked adorable right now, shirt ruffled, long hair sticking everywhere, and wide blue eyes blurred with confusion and grogginess. Despite that...

"SORA, GET THE HELL UP!"

"ACK! I'm getting up, I'm getting up!" the Hikari mumbled, beginning to yank off his shirt as Kairi turned around, blushing.

_When the hell did Sora get muscles?!_

"Okay," Sora said after ten minutes. He had finished brushing his teeth, and now the two teens were running down the stairs, sock-covered feet pounding against the shaggy carpet. "Breakfast?" he said pleadingly.

"No time," she replied. Sora let out a whine in response.

After hurriedly slipping on their shoes, both ran out of the door just as the bus opened its doors. "Thank God!" Kairi breathed, relief evident. She and Sora ran up to the bus, both stepping on. The doors shut closed behind him, and momentarily Sora was reminded of some kind of jail. About fifteen teenagers glanced at them, silence overwhelming the bus for a minute before they began chatting animatedly again. Kairi let out a sigh of relief as she sat down, Sora sliding in next to her. However, as two boys and a girl got on during the next stop...

"Well, lookit here, if it isn't the first-class dork-ass," a harsh voice laughed. Sora continued looking straight forward, praying to the gods that the voice wasn't talking to him. However, a shove made impact with his arm as he winced. No such luck. "I'm talking to you, punk!"

"LOOK," another voice directed. Smooth, sharp, crisp. Sora complied with a sigh, looking up to see two people sneering back at him, save for the girl who had issued the command. She had lavender hair covering her left eye, but her right eye was a deep crimson-red, as if blood had been splashed onto it. She was wearing a black-and-blue zip-up vest and a pair of baggy cream-colored pants that went up to her knees. Lavender shoes adorned her feet as she stared at Sora. As his gaze locked onto hers, she resisted the urge to flinch.

Kami, the boy had blue eyes. Innocent blue eyes. The girl swallowed thickly, breathing evenly. It felt like she was drowning in an endless sky.

Sora directed his attention to the next person. His eyes widened in shock; damn, that guy had muscles. Huge, huge muscles that looked to be from a freakin bodybuilder or something. Sora shivered, innocent, blue eyes meeting uncaring, brown eyes. Spikey black hair stuck from the boy--or man's--head, and trailed down to give him sideburns and a flat beard on his chin. Around his neck was a thick silver chain, and from it hung a little lightning bolt. The man was clothed in a dull orange, the kind you would see from an overripe orange, with black patterns coming off the sides. White and blue sweatbands decorated his wrists, and baggy black-and-red sweatpants adorned his legs. Underneath the overly-baggy pants stuck out white and yellow shoes.

The guy gave a menacing snicker. "Want me to punch him, Seifer?" He cracked his knuckles.

"No need, Rai," the leader--Seifer, evidently--laughed. "Fuu was enough to scare him, I think." This time, Sora's eyes traveled to the self-proclaimed 'leader' of the group. A black beanie covered his dirty-blonde hair, and amused turquoise eyes followed. Kami, this guy had muscles too! Not as scary as the second guy, but close enough to the point that Sora knew he _probably_ stood no chance against him. Underneath a long, white overcoat that opened in the front was a blue-and-white vest, cutting off right before Seifer's belly button. Brown pants hung lazily from the man's hips, and black shoes (with the pants tucked into them) took one step forward.

Sora briefly wondered what Seifer do. Demand his _lunch money_ or something that bullies did in grade school? The Hikari contemplated actually asking that question, when he was saved by a high-pitched voice snickering.

"What are you gonna do, Mr. Big Bad Wolf?" Sora turned around, seeing a girl with almost _nothing_ on. A lavender-blue band was tied around the girl's head, while blond hair and braid stuck out messily from it, as if her hair was a fountain. Amiable and amused green eyes watched Seifer with a slight contempt, and an orangey-yellow scarf was wrapped around her neck. The girl was clothed in a yellow tank-top with buckles for the straps, and gloves that started from the middle of her arm down to her delicate wrists, branching out. She was wearing a short orange skirt with yellow ribbons tied at the side, long socks that went up past her knees, and boots. "Really, you should leave 'im alone," she advised.

_Yeah,_ Sora thought, _listen to the nice lady._

"And why would we listen to _you,_ Rikku?" Seifer demanded haughtily.

"Because _I'm_ going to pound your arses into the floor," another voice said. It was smooth, with a hint of monotone in it. Sora turned around, seeing a girl with silvery-grey hair that defied gravity, and angered crimson eyes zeroed-in at Seifer. A black band was wrapped around her throat, and for a top she was wearing a black tank-top. A black shawl-like thing was wrapped from her left shoulder to under her right arm, connecting the two places with a small 'x.' Black gloves went from the middle of her arm down to her fingertips, and black pants went from her hips to the insides of her boots. A black belt with a skull was wrapped tightly around her waist, while a red belt hung lazily, drooping down. Black combat boots only enhanced her features.

Sora, who was innocent and naïve to the point of being adorably sad, merely thought of her as a person who loved black.

However, Kairi, who was sitting next to him, suppressed a shudder. _A gothic outcast threatening to kick that jock's ass._

Seifer tried to recover his composure, but it was lost. Before he walked away, however, he spat, "Next time I'll talk to you when your little _girlfriends_ aren't around."

Sora winced. He knew a threat when he heard one. As Seifer, Fuu and Rai walked away, Rikku came and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, winking. "Ha! We scared _that _bully o--OH my Kami." Paine walked nearer to her girlfriend, raising an eyebrow.

"What is--hooooly shit."

Sora blinked, and then started lowering his head. "Is there something on my forehead? You don't have to be so mean, you know..."

"Rikku, take off his glasses," Paine instructed, eyes fixed on him.

"I don't see what good it'll do," Rikku said suddenly. "Usually when you take off someone's glasses their eyes look really small. . ." Rikku trailed off as soon as she pulled off the glasses, her eyebrows jumping up comically. "You're right. Holy _SHIT_!" The goth smiled warmly at Sora.

"Kid, did anyone ever tell you that you have very nice eyes, and that you really shouldn't hide them behind those gay-ass wire-framed glasses?" Paine asked, her gloved left hand reaching out and brushing stray locks out of Sora's face.

"OHH!" Rikku squealed, "And he has a heart-shaped face, too! Ohmigosh, Paine, this kid is _adorable_!"

Kairi snorted. "That's what I tell him everyday," she said in response to Paine's question. "I told him to get contacts, but..."

"_But_," Sora said firmly, getting over his initial shock that two very pretty girls were fawning over him, "I don't think Cid can afford it, and I don't want to be a burden."

"We should cut his hair, too, Paine," Rikku said, ruffling his hair slightly.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Sora demanded, pouting. The blond had stars in her eyes now.

"Ohhh, Paiiinnneee! WE HAVE TO WE HAVE TO WE _HAVE_ TO!" Paine smirked.

"Of course we have to," she murmured. "What's your name, kid?"

"...Sora Hikari."

"Hmm...Hikari, huh? Ha. Sora, we're part of the Makeover Club. It was originally formed by people who wanted to practice their beauty skills in high school so that they would be more sure of themselves in college classes. However, it soon gained a lot more popularity, and now it's just a club of a few female and slash or male members that enjoy giving people makeovers. Rikku, here, is in it. And..."

Sora gulped. "She wants to give _me_ a makeover?!"

"Smart kid," Paine said amusingly, an eyebrow raised. "So, what'll it be?"

"Er...but...even _with_ all that stuff, I don't think that I'll look attractive or anything, I mean...I'm just really...you know..._ugly_..."

"Aww, how cute! He lacks self-confidence!" Rikku laughed brightly, and pulled Sora into a comforting hug. "Kiddo, you have a _lot_ of natural beauty. You just choose to hide it under your jungle of brown hair and those gay-ass pairs of glasses."

_Gee. Thanks._

"Trust me," she continued, "once I'm finished with you, even this girl over here will wanna go out with ya." She was pointing at Paine.

"I thought Paine was..." Sora said confusedly.

"Bi," Paine cut in with a grin. Sora blinked. He didn't really _want_ a date with anyone else but--

_HOLD IT._ What made him so sure that he wanted to go out with Riku anyway? I mean, he had just learned yesterday that his name was Riku Akegata, and _already_ he wanted to go out with him?!

As everyone filed off the bus, Rikku and Paine gave Sora specific instructions.

"Remember to meet us after school under the giant oak tree, okay, Sora-chan?'"

"Why does this have to be all covert?" Sora asked. "Is it against the rules?"

"No, it's just because Rikku likes to play spy," came Paine's dry response as the girl's combat boots clunked loudly on the floor. Sora himself got up, following her out as Kairi grinned. The girl playfully nudged Sora in the side.

"I can't _wait_ to see you after the makeover," she laughed.

* * *

"So, class, today we're having a guest speaker to talk about how to fight," Leon said calmly. Sora couldn't believe it. His gym teacher was also his history teacher?! Was this school understaffed, or what-- 

"SQUALLIE! I'M HEEERRREEE!" a happy voice sang out, as a blur appeared right before Leon. Sora couldn't stop from blushing; the girl was really cute. Large, onyx-indigo eyes were cheerful, and short raven hair glimmered in the gym's ugly fluorescent lights.

"Miss Kisaragi, you are to call me Mr. Leonhart while we are in class," Leon said calmly, although his mouth twitched a bit into a slight smile.

"Yeah, yeah," 'Miss Kisaragi' said, flapping her hand lazily. "If ya wanna be all _boring_ and such, you can call me 'Miss Kisaragi', but everyone knows meh as teh Great Ninja Yuffie!"

"...That was a self-proclaimed title," Leon sighed. "Yuffie, remember what you're here for."

"Eh? What am I...OH. Right. Wellll," Yuffie said, eyes twinkling, "I'm here to teach you how to pickpocket and--."

"NO, Yuffie, wrong lesson. Defense and offense? Martial arts? C'mon, Yuffie, try and remember." Yuffie paused, turning around to Leon as she grinned, making the older man bite his lip.

"Right. Okay, well, I'm here to teach you how to kick ass and avoid getting your ass kicked!"

Sora raised an eyebrow. This girl seemed like an endless fountain of energy and optimism. A snicker rang out in the auditorium. It was Rai.

"Psh. You're just a scrawny little girl. What can you do to _us_--!" In a flash, Yuffie had thrown him over her shoulder and was now pinning Rai down with one foot, fist held triumphantly in the air.

"_That_, Mr. Sideburns, is what I can do," she snickered. "Now, who's ready to get the lesson started?"

No one made a sound.

"Gooood," she purred, grinning.

* * *

"I don't think I can feel my legs," Tidus said, eyes wide. They had just finished gym period, and were now slowly trekking to Biology. Sora nodded in agreement; training from Yuffie was extremely hard. The girl had first told them to run freakin forty laps around the gym, stretch out, pick a partner, and begin to spar with only your legs. 

"I don't think I can feel anything from the waist-down," Roxas groaned, blond hair a mess.

Sora let out a bright laugh. "Ouch. Hopefully that won't lead to anything bad..." The Hikari immediately regretted the statement, since Roxas paled suddenly.

"Ohhh no. That's not _really_ gonna happen, is it?"

Tidus grinned, slinging an arm playfully around Roxas and Sora. "Well, you never know..." he trailed off purposely, as the three boys shared a laugh. Tidus dropped his arms as he entered, immediately walking over to Selphie as he sat down next to her. The girl immediately began chatting animatedly. Sora and Roxas glanced at each other, giving a grin.

Moments after the blue-eyed brunette sat down, Cloud entered. The teacher sat down, stood up, tapped his chin and narrowed his piercing eyes, as if thinking about something. Sora could practically hear all the girls sigh with wonder.

"What was I...Oh. Right. Today, you will be assigned partners for your Bio project. You will be researching a certain type of bacteria and virus, find out what causes it, create a model of it, explain the symptons, yada yada yada," Cloud said, rubbing his forehead. "Look, you guys are smart. Figure out what the hell you need." The teacher was obviously in a bad mood. Cloud gave a yawn, and then rubbed his forehead again. "Anyway, you will have two partners for this project." The class chattered excitedly at this. "_I_ will be picking them, so don't get your hopes up."

The class promptly settled down. "Alright, how many people do we have in our class?" Sora proceeded to tune the teacher out, only zoning in at certain times. "Tidus, you're with Yuna and Selphie..."

* * *

Sora stared off into space, innocent blue eyes distracted. 

Riku, who was sitting next to the boy, took this as an advantage to flicker his gaze towards Sora once more. The Akegata admitted it: he liked looking at Sora's eyes. They were wide, innocent, naïve...

In Riku's eyes, Sora was just another toy. And just like all of Riku's other toys, Sora would be tossed away by the silver-haired god after he became bored with him. And Riku _always_ became bored, no matter who it was.

"...ku, you're with Sora and Kairi," finished Cloud, looking up from the paper. "Any objections?" Five people raised their hands. "Too bad."

Sora blinked. _I'm with Riku?! RIKU?! Well...and Kairi, but that doesn't matter...RIKU?!_

A slight flush crawled onto his cheeks as he felt a tap on his shoulder. Sora turned to the left, gulping as he saw Riku smirking sexily down on him. "Mr. Strife said to start working," the silver-haired teen said. Sora's eyes widened slightly. His voice was smooth, confident, sexy, husky, and any other adjectives you could use to describe a voice that could just wrap around you.

"Hiya, you're Riku, right? My name's Kairi Hoshi, it's nice to meet you!" Those amazing aquamarine eyes closed and slowly reopened as Riku directed his attention on Kairi.

"It's nice to meet you as well. So," he said softly, "what would you like to work on?"

Kairi grinned, holding up a notebook as Sora shook his head, trying to regain his composure. "I thought we'd start with this..."

* * *

"So, heard from Kairi that you were talking to _him_ during your class with Mr. Strife, eh?" teased a voice. Sora blinked out of his reverie, craning his delicate neck upwards as he saw Selphie, in all her emerald eyes and mahogany-brown hair glory. The words took a few minutes to register in Sora's brain, and he gave a blush.

"Of _course_ I was talking to him," argued Sora, who was trying to rub away the adorable flush that had risen on his pouty cheeks. Unknown to him, it merely made them redder. "I'm paired up with him. AND Kairi."

"No excuse," teased Selphie once again, giving Sora's nose a tap with her pencil. "C'mon, Sora. You've got a wittle crushy-wushy!"

"I do_ not_," pouted Sora, who crossed his arms and did some sort of...lip thing...

Selphie's eyes widened. Kairi paused in the middle of talking to Axel. Roxas stared. Tidus stared. Axel stared. Even Wakka stared.

The two girls let out a squeal and hugged the pouting Sora, teasing him about how cute he was. Axel, Roxas, Tidus and Wakka merely turned back to their lunches with slight blushes. Dammit, they couldn't help it if Sora was so damn...girly!...And cute...

"Cute," a voice purred in Sora's ear, as he froze, turning around slowly. There stood Riku, aquamarine eyes trained on him, silvery-hair swaying slightly. It looked almost...transparent in the sunlight, now that Sora thought about it. He gave a frown. Damn. His hair was just plain brown. Sora flushed again, a crimsony-red blush crawling its way up his cheeks as he blinked, sapphire eyes meeting Riku's. The Akegata took in a sharp breath at the sight of Sora: cinnamon-brown spikes a mess, large sapphire eyes focused on him--and only him--, and cheeks red from Riku talking to him.

From _Riku_ talking to him, and no one else.

A smirk rose upon Riku's lips as he ruffled Sora's hair, turning around and walking away. He could feel the younger boy's eyes trained on his back, watching him slowly walk away.

What a perfect little toy.

* * *

"Er...Rikku? Paine? I'm...I'm here!" called Sora, walking around the giant tree as he gave a sigh. Kairi told him that she would start off first, since she wanted his new look to be a complete surprise.

"Tch, waiting for your little girlfriends? I'm afraid they won't save ya now," a cocky voice laughed. Sora whipped around, seeing Seifer, Fuu and Rai.

"C'mon, Seifer, let me at 'im!" Rai pleaded, cracking his knuckles. "My fists are in need of something to pound..."

Seifer smirked, giving a nod. The wannabe bodybuilder dashed at Sora, and was plainly surprised when the younger boy ducked and rolled, making Rai miss his attack. Lucky for him, he had taken Yuffie's classes today, although he was far from evenly matched with the giant before him. Sora ducked again, jumping up to avoid Rai's swift kick, which slammed into the school wall. Seifer frowned.

He was _not _amused by the fact that one of his gang was getting outsmarted by a girly kid. Before he could step into the fight himself, however, two blurs showed up.

"Ha, Mr. Sideburns, didn't I tell you not to pick on little kids? Especially when..." the voice laughed maniacally, and Sora turned just in time to see Rai get kicked hard in the stomach. Yuffie flipped him onto his back, letting her foot smash down on his arm painfully as she glowered down at the struggling teen. "..._I'm_ around."

Sora's eyes flashed to Seifer, only to see in surprise that someone was fighting him. And not just any 'someone,' _Riku_ was fighting him, and _Riku _was going to rescue Sora.

Sapphire-blue eyes followed the silver-haired teen's moves, watching him dodge fluidly and uppercut Seifer. Seifer feinted a punch to the left and shot out to the right, only to have Riku block and grab his hand, twisting it painfully as Riku smirked. Needless to say, the blond fell to the ground, yelping painfully as Riku tightened his hold.

"Didn't I tell you not to pick on anyone anymore, Seifer?" Riku asked, voice dangerously close to menacing.

"SEIFER," Fuu said hurriedly, obviously shaken. Sora raised an eyebrow, realizing the fact that Fuu never said more than one word. Surprising for a teenage girl in high school, really--

Yuffie stood, tapping Riku on the shoulder. "Oi, Riku-kins, you can let go of him now. Fuu, get your ass over here. You're going to help by carrying your boyfriend, and I'll carry Mr. Sideburns." Fuu bit her lip. "The most that you'll be getting is a detention, but these two...well, they'll probably get suspended." Fuu complied, walking over to Seifer as she hefted him onto her shoulder, ignoring the fact that his legs were dragging limply on the ground. Yuffie then turned towards Sora as the self-proclaimed 'Great Ninja' smiled at him brightly. "Careful next time, Sora-kins. You're lucky that Riku and I were nearby."

_Riku and I._ Sora blinked, biting his lip cutely.

"Are you Riku's girlfriend?"

"EH? ME?" Yuffie then laughed her ass off, dropping to the ground as the girl continued to laugh and roll around. Riku's eyes narrowed as the silver-haired teen kicked at her with his foot. She dodged neatly, brushing off some gravel as she grinned. "Nooo, kiddo, Riku and I are NOT boyfriend slash girlfriend." With that, Yuffie grabbed Rai by the arm, completely oblivious to the fact that Rai's body was dragging along on the gravel. Oh well.

After she and Fuu left, Riku brushed off his hands, turning towards Sora as he gave a smile. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah," Sora stuttered, as Riku walked closer, definitely invading Sora's personal space. Sora didn't really care right now, however...

"You really asked a strange question," Riku laughed, and Sora blinked, feeling Riku's breath fan against his cheek. Sora let out a stuttered laugh.

"R-Really?" Oh, Kami. If Sora just lifted his head up, tilted it a little, he could brush against Riku's lips. Those beautiful lips--

"Be careful next time, Sora," Riku murmured, moving away (to Sora's disappointment) as he gave a slight wave. "See you tomorrow." Sora resisted the urge to let out a whine, feeling like he had been cheated out of a kiss. Unknown to him, however, it had taken every ounce of Riku's self-control not to freakin ravage the kid right there.

"..ra? Sooooorrrrraaa! We're so sorry we're late!" Rikku and Paine jumped into view, apologetic looks in their eyes.

"'We're?' Ha. You mean '_you're_,'" Paine corrected. "C'mon, kiddo, we'd better get started. Not that there's really a lot to do, but I have a show I wanna watch, and you're probably not supposed to stay out that late..."

* * *

"Kairi...I'm back!" Sora called, closing the door as he blinked. Why were there so many pairs of shoes?

"Sora! I invited Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Roxas and Axel over!" Kairi said, coming into view. "I hope you don't mind--S...Sora?" The Hikari gulped.

"D-Does it look that bad, Kai?"

Axel's fiery red hair came into view as he turned towards Kairi. "Oi, Kairi, do you have--" Axel raised an eyebrow, wondering why the auburn-haired girl was staring so intently at the door when he turned his head, jaw dropping. "SORA?!"

Unfortunately, that echoed through the entire house. Roxas came into view next, sharp, cerulean eyes going wide as he saw Sora. Tidus, Wakka and Selphie came afterwards, and soon the entire group of friends were staring at the poor Hikari.

"Er...does it look that horrible? I knew I shouldn't have--"

"Sora, you just got a hundred times cuter!" squealed Selphie as she tackled Sora, laughing. Everyone else's minds finally kicked back into gear as Kairi blushed, grinning at Sora.

"Aw, Sora, it looks great!" she laughed. Tidus grinned, a faint blush staining his cheeks, while Wakka just merely gave a sigh.

"If only you were a girl, yeah?" he muttered, turning back to the kitchen as he walked away. Roxas gave Sora a slight smile.

"You look great, Sora." Axel hit his boyfriend's--I mean, Roxas's--shoulder playfully.

"Come ON, Roxie! _Just_ great?" Axel gave a mischevious grin, turning towards Sora. "Sora, you look absolutely molestable."

"Eh...th-thanks?" Sora replied. As Roxas walked back to the kitchen (with Axel whining and following him), Kairi seemingly pulled out a mirror from nowhere.

"Here," Kairi smiled. Kairi took this chance to study her friend. His long, messy, cinnamon-brown locks were trimmed, and now you could actually see Sora's adorably heart-shaped face underneath. Paine had taken off his glasses, giving him contact lenses. Now, instead of the bulky, wire-framed glasses that had usually taken up almost all of his face, Kairi could see his amazingly large eyes, staring back with innocence and a neverending blue. A faint blush was clinging to his cheeks, due to the fact that so many people had been fawning over him.

Kairi had to hand it to Paine and Rikku; they really changed her friend.

* * *

Haha, there ya go...

I think I'm getting writer's block...noooooooo...

Heh..


End file.
